The invention relates to a baseball and softball and more specifically to a collapsible portable cage that can be used to practice and improve ones hitting.
In the past the most common method of improving ones batting stroke or swing was to bat against live pitchers or against a pitching machine. This usually meant that several ball players were standing around waiting for their turn to bat. Also there are occasions when it would be highly desirable for a player to take practice swings against a baseball during the time prior to going to bat.
Some attempts have been made to design devices that could be swung at with a bat but these have only had a single rope or cord tethered to a ball. After being hit, the ball continues to circle around and around until it loses its speed or the cord wraps itself around the support structure. The time taken to reset the ball in order to take another swing is generally prolonged. Also, most of these devices do not have structure which allows the height of the baseball's static position to be quickly and easily adjusted.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel collapsible portable batting cage that will allow baseball players to take practice swings at a baseball between innings of a game.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel collapsible portable cage that will allow ball players to increase their batting skills.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel collapsible portable batting cage that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel collapsible portable batting cage that is assembled from light weight components that are quickly and easily disassembled and assembled.